A Hard Day's Night (álbum)
A Hard Day's Night fue el tercer álbum británico grabado por los Beatles, editado el 10 de julio de 1964 en el sello Parlophone con el número de catálogo PMC 1230 (mono) y PCS 3058 (estéreo). Alcanzó el número 1, desbancando al anterior LP del grupo, With the Beatles, y permaneciendo en ese puesto durante 21 semanas de las 38 que se mantuvo en lista. Primer álbum con todas las canciones originales El álbum, aunque mostraba el desarrollo de los talentos de los compositores del grupo, mantuvo la estructura de canciones e instrumentación del rock and roll básico. Fue el primer disco del grupo en contener solo composiciones originales (y el único en que el catálogo musical estuviera firmado enteramente por Lennon-McCartney). Normalmente, Paul McCartney y John Lennon contribuían a partes iguales con sus canciones en la confección de cada álbum de los Beatles, pero en A Hard Day's Night se vio claramente la preponderancia de Lennon en la composición de los temas, siendo autor de la mayoría de las trece canciones presentadas en el disco. Este fue también uno de los dos álbums de los Beatles, junto con Let It Be, en que Ringo Starr no aparecía en ningún tema como vocalista principal (aunque sí lo haría en la canción "Matchbox", una versión de un tema de Carl Perkins grabado simultáneamente con las canciones del álbum A Hard Day's Night, y publicado en el EP Long Tall Sally). El álbum contenía algunas de sus canciones más famosas, incluida la que le da título (con su distintivo y reconocible acorde de apertura) y "Can't Buy Me Love", las dos número 1 a ambos lados del Atlántico. Tanto el álbum como la película retrataba perfectamente la clásica imagen del grupo, tal como se les veía en la cúspide de la Beatlemanía. El sonido de la guitarra solista de 12 cuerdas de George Harrison tendría una enorme influencia en los demás grupos musicales; la película, en la que aparecía dicha guitarra eléctrica de Harrison, hizo que los Byrds, entonces cantantes de folk, decidiesen cambiarse al género musical del rock and roll, influenciando posteriormente a los mismísimos Beatles (y a Bob Dylan) con su música folk rock recién creada por el grupo americano en 1965. Igualmente, el éxito de los Beatles en Estados Unidos hizo que se abriesen las puertas americanas a otros grupos musicales británicos, como los Rolling Stones, los Animals, o los Kinks. Inspiraron a su vez a grupos jóvenes americanos como los Beau Brummels, los Lovin' Spoonful, y otros, a escribir sus propias canciones, tomando ejemplo de lo que hacían Lennon y McCartney. El título del álbum (y de la película) fue, al parecer, una creación accidental del baterista Ringo Starr. Aunque la frase ya constaba por entonces en el libro contemporáneo de John Lennon In His Own Write, y aparentemente ya había sido usada por él en sus días de Hamburgo. La cara 1 del álbum contenía las canciones que aparecían en la película interpretada por ellos, A Hard Day's Night. La cara 2 incluía temas que fueron grabados para la película, pero que finalmente no se llegaron a usar en ella; aunque una edición del film en los años '80 incluía un prólogo antes de los títulos de crédito, en el que sonaba el tema "I'll Cry Instead". Este fue asimismo el primer álbum de los Beatles en grabarse sobre cintas de cuatro pistas, permitiendo así un mejor mezclado de las canciones para su posterior edición estereofónica. A Hard Day's Night incluía los temas "Can't Buy Me Love" y "You Can't Do That", aparecidos previamente en formato sencillo el 20 de marzo de 1964. El mismo día en que se había publicado el álbum, también se editó el sencillo "A Hard Day's Night"/"Things We Said Today". De A Hard Day's Night se extraería material musical para los EPs Extracts from the Film A Hard Day's Night y Extracts from the Album A Hard Day's Night. Publicación A Hard Day's Night fue reeditado oficialmente en CD el 26 de febrero de 1987 (número de catálogo CDP 7 46437 2), junto con otros tres álbums de los Beatles: Please Please Me, With the Beatles y Beatles for Sale, todos ellos publicados solamente en mono. A Hard Day's Night, junto con el resto de la discografía de los Beatles, será nuevamente reeditado en CD con una nueva remasterización el 9 de septiembre de 2009, tanto en mono como en estéreo. La nueva remasterización del 2009 sustituirá a la pobre calidad de sonido que ofrecen los CDs editados desde 1987. Recepción por parte de la crítica En 2000, la revista británica Q'' clasificó el disco ''A Hard Day's Night en el quinto puesto en su lista de los 100 mejores álbums británicos de todos los tiempos. En el 2003, la revista Rolling Stone lo clasificó en el número 388, en su lista de los 500 mejores álbums de todos los tiempos. Rolling Stone clasificó también dos temas del álbum en su lista de las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos: "A Hard Day's Night" en el nº 153, y "Can't Buy Me Love" en el nº 289. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Lennon-McCartney. * Cara 1 * Cara 2 Personal The Beatles * John Lennon: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarras rítmica y acústica; armónica en "I Should Have Known Better"; guitarra solista en "You Can't Do That"; pandereta en "Things We Said Today". * Paul McCartney: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; bajo; guitarra acústica; piano en "Any Time at All". * George Harrison: guitarras solista (de 6 y 12 cuerdas) y acústica; vocalista principal en "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You"; armonía vocal en "You Can't Do That"; claves en "And I Love Her". * Ringo Starr: batería; bongós; bongó árabe de piel floja en "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You"; cencerro en "You Can't Do That"; pandereta en "I'll Cry Instead". Músicos adicionales y producción * George Martin: arreglos adicionales, producción y mezclas; piano en "A Hard Day's Night". * Norman Smith: ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * Richard Langham: 2º ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * Geoff Emerick: 2º ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * Ken Scott: 2º ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * A.B. Lincoln: 2º ingeniero de mezclas. * David Lloyd: 2º ingeniero de mezclas en "A Hard Day's Night". * Jacques Esmenjaud: 2º ingeniero de grabación en "Can't Buy Me Love" (Estudios Pathé Marconi). Otros * Robert Freeman: diseño de la portada del álbum. * Tony Barrow: notas de la contraportada del álbum. Edición estadounidense La película A Hard Day's Night fue ideada por United Artists para poder tener la excusa de editar en su sello discográfico un disco de los Beatles en Estados Unidos. Salió al mercado el 26 de junio de 1964, editado por United Artists Records como banda sonora original del film, publicado en mono (número de catálogo UAL 3366) y estéreo (UAS 6366), y conteniendo las siete canciones de la película: "A Hard Day's Night", "Tell Me Why", "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You", "I Should Have Known Better", "If I Fell", "And I Love Her", y "Can't Buy Me Love". Incluía asimismo "I'll Cry Instead" que, aunque había sido compuesta también para la película, finalmente se excluyó de la misma en el último minuto. El álbum y la película contenían también cuatro versiones instrumentales de canciones de Lennon/McCartney, que se publicarían también en dos sencillos acreditados a George Martin y su orquesta: "And I Love Her"/"Ringo's Theme (This Boy)" (UA 745), y "A Hard Day's Night"/"I Should Have Known Better" (UA 750). El álbum permanecería catorce semanas en el número 1, de las 51 semanas que estaría en listas. Fue uno de los LP's más rápidos en venderse: según United Artists, cerca de un millón de copias en cuatro días. Mientras que la versión estereofónica de este álbum contenía las partes instrumentales en sonido estéreo real, las propias grabaciones de los Beatles aparecían como grabaciones en mono, hechas de ediciones estereofónicas. Versiones estéreo reales de todas las canciones, salvo "A Hard Day's Night", "Can't Buy Me Love", y "I Should Have Known Better" (editadas en mono en formato sencillo), aparecieron en el disco de Capitol Something New, publicado el 15 de agosto de 1964. "Can't Buy Me Love" y "I Should Have Known Better" aparecieron finalmente en estéreo en el álbum Hey Jude de la disquera Apple. No hubo una versión estereofónica de la canción "A Hard Day's Night" en los Estados Unidos hasta la publicación de Reel Music el 28 de marzo de 1982. La banda sonora de la película fue reeditada el 17 de agosto de 1980 por la compañía Capitol con el número de catálogo SW 11921, después de que EMI adquiriese United Artists Records en los años '70. Volvería a editarse en 1983 y 1988. Todas estas versiones presentaron esta vez las grabaciones de los Beatles en estéreo, pero no real, sino recanalizado. La versión de este álbum en soporte CD aún permanece inédita. Lista de canciones Cara 1 # "A Hard Day's Night" – 2:33 # "Tell Me Why" – 2:10 # "I'll Cry Instead" – 1:48 # "I Should Have Known Better" (instrumental) – 2:10 # "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" – 1:59 # "And I Love Her" (instrumental) – 3:46 Cara 2 # "I Should Have Known Better" – 2:44 # "If I Fell" – 2:22 # "And I Love Her" – 2:29 # "Ringo's Theme (This Boy)" (instrumental) – 3:10 # "Can't Buy Me Love" – 2:12 # "A Hard Day's Night" (instrumental) – 2:06 Enlaces externos * [http://www.beatle.net/articles/ahdn.html Historia de la versión americana del álbum A Hard Day's Night] (en inglés) * [http://www.friktech.com/btls/hard.htm Historia y descripción del álbum americano A Hard Day's Night] (en inglés) * [http://www.jpgr.co.uk/pcs3058.html Todos los datos de coleccionista sobre el álbum A Hard Day's Night] (en inglés) * Todo sobre los Beatles, incluido audio completo de todas sus canciones editadas en sus álbumes originales (en español) * Información detallada sobre los instrumentos musicales usados en cada canción del álbum (en inglés) * Toda la información técnica y musical del álbum (en español) * [http://www.rocklistmusic.co.uk/qlists.html#100 Greatest British Albums (Lista de los 100 mejores álbums británicos de la historia según la revista Q'')] (en inglés) * [http://www.rollingstone.com/news/story/5938174/the_rs_500_greatest_albums_of_all_time/ Los 500 mejores álbums de todos los tiempos según ''Rolling Stone] (en inglés) * [http://www.rollingstone.com/news/coverstory/500songs Las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos según Rolling Stone] (en inglés) * [http://thebeatles.opensightband.com/Beatles_Letras/a_hard_days_Night.htm Letra de todas las canciones del álbum A Hard Day's Night] * Discos de los Beatles editados en Estados Unidos por United Artists y MGM (en inglés) ru:A Hard Day's Night (альбом) en:A Hard Day's Night (album) Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles Categoría:Álbumes norteamericanos de The Beatles